tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mystics and Mutations
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mystics and Mutations is the fanfiction written by Janusz501. It is based mainly on the world of the 2012 TMNT, but also with some elements inspired by the 2003 TMNT and even the IDW Comics. Plot Deep within the sewers of New York City, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo are four mutant turtle brothers who were exposed to the mysterious green ooze and trained in the art of the ninjutsu by their adoptive father Master Splinter, who has gained the thoughts and memories of the dead ninja master Hamato Yoshi. Chapters/Episodes Season 1 #Rise of the Ninja Turtles - After having a training session, Splinter tells the Turtles the story of how they came to be. After the story, the Turtles convince Splinter to allow them to travel to the surface. After taking a trip out of the sewers for the first time since being mutated, the Turtles witness April O'Neil and her father John being abducted by the members of the extra-dimensional alien race known as The Kraang. #Meet Casey Jones - During a sparring session, Raphael lets his anger get the best of him and almost hurts Leonardo seriously. He decides to go to the surface and to cool off and meets someone filled with more anger than him: a teenage vigilante named Casey Jones. #Darkness on the Edge of Town - When the Turtles sneak out against Splinter's orders, the Turtles go to the surface. Once above ground, the Turtles encounter the mysterious Foot Clan gathering artifacts from around the city. #Panic in the Sewers - Following a nightmare involving Shredder defeating the Turtles, Splinter ends up putting the Ninja Turtles in training 24/7. The Ninja Turtles soon defend their home in the sewers when Shredder orders Hun and the Purple Dragons to destroy it with chloro-sulfuric acid (an extremely dangerous chemical that reacts violently to water). #Fallen Angel - Angel, a girl Casey knows from the neighborhood, is going through her initiation to join the Purple Dragons. Casey fears her going down the wrong path and tries to stop her from joining the gang with the help of the Turtles. #A Beast From the Depths - After the Turtles rescue an anger-prone American crocodile mutant from the Kraang, Mikey nurses him back to health and befriends him. The Turtles learn that the crocodile, Leatherhead, has the Kraang's power cell and a pair of mysterious crystals, which must never be returned to them. #The Message from the Underground, Part 1 - While Donatello examines a pair of mysterious crystals, the lair's perimeter alarm is triggered after the crystals begin to glow. The Turtles investigate and find tracks indicating the presence of some unknown creature. These tracks lead them deep underground where they uncover the Kraang lab. #The Message from the Underground, Part 2 - Inside the Kraang lab, the Turtles learn of mutagen experiments that turned human subjects into monsters. The brothers soon encounter a group of these creatures who are at first hostile, but eventually become allies. The Turtles now find themselves helping these creatures evade the attacks of the Kraang. This new partnership takes the Turtles deeper into the seemingly haunted catacombs, where creatures, and now Donatello, have disappeared. #The Message from the Underground, Part 3 - The source of the mysterious crystals found in the lair appears to be an ancient subterranean city. This site is also the location where Donatello and the Turtles' monster allies disappear. The city is inhabited by the sole survivor of an ancient race; although he claims wanting to return the creatures to their original form, his true intentions remain unknown. #The New Girl In Town - Tired of Raphael's constant criticism while trying to stop Hun and the Purple Dragons, Leonardo lets Raphael try his hand at leadership. While away from the group, Leonardo meets his childhood best friend, a female Foot Ninja named Karai. #Invasion of the Mousers - The Shredder hires the scientist Baxter Stockman, because his inventions, the Mouser robots, can help him track down Splinter. After an initial Mouser attack, the Turtles and Splinter go hide in the abandoned warehouse. #The Alien Agenda - Leo and Raph fight over whether or not they can trust Karai. Karai learns about the existence of the Kraang and tries to tell Shredder, but he is uninterested. Karai then follows the turtles into a Kraang research facility, where she is found by Raph, which ultimately leads to a battle between the Kraang and the Turtles. #The Way of Invisibility - During the battle with the Kraang, Raph and Casey encounter the Foot Tech Ninja, whose cyber-armor enhances their strength and speed while giving them invisibility. Raphael is kidnapped and then interrogated by Hun, while Casey escapes to get help. #TCRI - While breaking into the hostile environment of TCRI headquarters upon being told of its location by Leatherhead, the Turtles discover the true intent of the Kraang: to open a portal to Dimension X and begin an all-out invasion. The Turtles resolve to stop them – even if they end up having to fight the rock monster Traag. #Armed and Dangerous - Shredder recruits two members of the Purple Dragons, Zeck and Ivan, who trained to become martial artists wearing masks of their totem animals. When Zeck and Ivan began to break into a museum, they face off against the Turtles. #The Enemy of My Enemy - After witnessing the Kraang in action, Karai realizes the seriousness of the alien threat and proposes an alliance with the Turtles. #The Shredder Strikes, Part 1 - While Leo is having a hard time getting his brothers to listen to him, he meets a mysterious man named Oroku Saki, who appears to be the leader of the Foot Clan; despite previous skirmishes with the Foot, Leo is offered a truce and a chance to fight against a "greater evil". Almost taken in by the offer, Leo's brothers encourage him to consult Master Splinter. #The Shredder Strikes, Part 2 - Oroku Saki reveals himself as the Shredder and makes his move on the Turtles. The Turtles soon find themselves outmatched and make a hasty retreat. Concurrently, Master Splinter searches for his sons and prepares a counteroffensive. #Beware the Rat King - The Turtles must save the city and Splinter's mind from the mystical figure who calls himself the Rat King. #All Forty Thieves - While sneaking into the Natural History Museum in New York City, the Turtles learn that the Arabian thieves are stealing the statue from the exhibit. This theft is part of a bigger plan by the King of Thieves, who plans to use the statue to unleash a legion of minions on the city. When the Turtles come to disrupt his plans, the King of Thieves summons the Thievery God, bringing the statue to life; it then sets out to destroy the Turtles. #Stockman Stikes Back - During a night of showing off their skateboarding gear, they lose their new T-Pod (which has a military intelligence chip) and now must retrieve it from Baxter Stockman who uses it to upgrade his new armor in revenge on the Turtles. #Karai's Vendetta - While the Turtles and Casey are infiltrating an undersea Kraang base, the Foot Clan attempts to capture April, forcing her to fend for herself in a battle of wits against Karai. #The Darkness Within - When the spawns of alien parasitical fungi spread through the sewers, their spores cause April, Casey, and the Turtles to experience their worst fears. Leonardo must face his greatest fears of clowns and losing his team in order to stop Shub Niggurath. #Operation: Break Out - Donnie and Casey break into a secret Kraang detention center in order to rescue John O'Neil, but ends up trapped inside with a deadly prisoner. #Showdown Part 1 - After learning that The Kraang are planning an invasion, the Turtles engage in a difficult battle as they make a desperate assault on TCRI to shut down the Kraang's portal before it summons the Technodrome, and in order to save Casey and April whom the Kraang managed to capture with the help of Shredder. They destroy TCRI, but not before the Technodrome comes through the portal. #Showdown Part 2 - The Turtles must infiltrate the Technodrome in order to save Casey and April. Meanwhile, Splinter faces off against Shredder after defeating Hun and the Foot Tech Ninjas. When he recognizes Karai as his long-lost daughter Miwa (whom Shredder had told that Splinter killed her mother), Splinter retreats in sorrow. Back at the Technodrome, the Turtles must get through Kraang Prime to get to April before Kraang Prime can abduct some human specimens. Season 2 #Return to the Underground - Determined to find a cure for his genetically mutated friends, April insists on joining the Turtles on a mission to the subterranean city. Unfortunately, when the Turtles return with April, they find their friends have reverted to monsters and the Crystal Moon is missing. #Follow the Ninja - Shredder heads to Japan to get more forces for his army, leaving Karai in charge of the Foot Clan. Meanwhile, during the training session with Leo, three of the Turtles get captured by Karai's new weapon, the Footdroids, which can adapt to their moves, Leo must rescue his brothers and find a way to counter the droids. #NinjaQuest - When the Turtles are sent to a dimension where magic rules, they must help their new friend Norm defeat the evil wizard Warlin and get home in time. #Clown Fear - Leo must overcome his fear of clowns to help his brothers when they are forced to battle a clown mutant named Ghoul Clown who is draining people's souls through their laughter. #Garbageman - After the Turtles receive a warning from homeless people which arrived on a pigeon mutant named Pete, the Turtles embark on a mission to rescue them. Their mission leads them to a garbage-filled island where the homeless people got mutated and are being used as slaves by the villainous Garbageman. #Of Rats and Men - When the Rat King returns, Splinter must overcome his fears of being controlled by Rat King in order to defeat his enemy. Meanwhile, Mikey adopts a stray kitten, which he takes under his wing and names him Klunk. Coming in soon... Characters Ninja Turtles *Leonardo - Leonardo, also known as "Leo" for short, is the sensitive, geeky and enthusiastic perfectionist who wears a blue mask and fights with two ōdachi swords. He is the oldest, calmest brother and the team's leader. *Raphael - Raphael, also known as "Raph" for short, is the hotheaded and immature fighter who wears a red mask and fights with two sai. He is the strongest and toughest brother and the muscles of the team. *Donatello - Donatello, also known as "Donnie" for short, is the brainy pacifist who wears a purple mask and fights with the high-tech bō staff. *Michelangelo - Michelangelo, also known as "Mikey" for short, is the laid-back, energetic and imaginative skateboarder who wears an orange mask and fights with two nunchucks. Allies and Friends *Splinter - Splinter is the mutant brown rat who is the Ninja Turtles' adoptive father and sensei. This version of Splinter is not a typical mutant rat until recently he lived the life of a human ninja master, Hamato Yoshi. But his real nature—and how a human came a mutant rat—have still not been concretely explained. *April O'Neil - April O'Neil is the attractive and tomboyish 15-year-old redhead who is the first human friend of the Ninja Turtles. *Casey Jones - Casey Jones is the scrawny 16-year-old vigilante who is the second human friend of the Ninja Turtles. Coming in soon... Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories